Whatever Doesn’t Kill Me Just Makes Me
by xSarahxMariexCullen
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NAME BATTLE OF THE BANDS! After the Flock split up in STWAOES they didn't get back together, now they meet again. FAX! Help from the7thflockmember
1. Begging

**Alrighty New Story!**

**Yeah!**

**This is after STWAOES (saving the world and other extreme sports)**

**On Forth ward!  
-SMC**

**Disclaimer- JP**

**Prologue**

After we demolished Itex, Angel, Nudge, Total, and I all tried to get back in touch with Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman. After I sent Fang my S.O.S e-mail and he didn't show up I got worried. My mini flock and went right to an Internet café to see if he replied to my e-mail. All he said was said,

_Dear Max,_

_If your reading this I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, but I'm glad your okay. I wish I was there to help you but you chose him, not me. _

_Be Safe,_

_Fang_

I e-mailed him back but I never got a reply. My mini flock and I decided to go to my mom's house. I won't go into the boring details but everyday I would mope around and sit in front of my computer reading Fang's blog, or check my e-mail for any reply and cry when there was none. Finally my mom forced me to go to high school and I eventually moved on. During my sophomore year Nudge, Angel, Ella, and I decided that it would be fun to start a band. I took guitar lessons and wasn't bad I got really good in a few months. Nudge was a natural at the drums, maybe because they are both loud. Who knows? But she was fantastic. Ella was already taking bass guitar lessons and was good as well. Angel took piano and violin lessons in school and is now our keyboardist and electric violinist. After about six months of learning we finally started to practice as a band. We decided to name our band Maximum Ride. Not only because I'm awesome but also because it's an awesome band name.

Four years since we have started our band and five years since I've heard from the other half of my flock. So now Nudge is 17, and Ella is 18 they are both seniors. Angel is 11 and in 6th grade. I have my own apartment, about 20 minuets from my mom's house, and 3 minuets from The University of Phoenix, where I go to school. I'm 19 and a freshman in collage.

**Ok that was just some background info.**

**Now on with the chapter**

**Chapter One- Practice**

_Jersey just got colder and_

_I'll have you know I'm scared to death_

_That everything that you had said to me was just_

_A lie until you left_

My phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said into my sidekick.

"Max! Where are you? We are waiting we have to practice!" Nudge yelled.

"Calm down Nudge. I'm on my way." I said and hung up before she could turn on the Nudge Channel. I grabbed my keys of my kitchen counter and slipped my phone into my jean pocket. I locked the door behind me and jumped into my sliver BMW convertible with black leather seats. I slipped on my big sunglasses and put the key into the ignition. My iPod turned on right away and blasted my favorite band of all time, Mayday Parade. I sped down the highway to Mom's house and got there in a record breaking twenty minuets. I walked right in.

"Guys?" I called.

"They are in the garage." My mom said. I gave her a hug and headed to the garage.

"Max finally! We have to be perfect if we want to win Battle of the Bands!" Nudge yelled already on her stool behind her hot pink drums. Tonight is Battle of the Bands. Six bands will be competing for a chance of a lifetime. A record deal with the number one record company in the country, Matchbook Records. I walked over and picked up my hot pink electric guitar with black tree branches painted on it.  
"Guys, I have a new song. I wrote it tonight but I've been waiting for the perfect time to show it. I think it's really good." I said unfolding the lyrics and music from my back pocket I handed them each a paper and started to strum the first cords. Angel came in with the electric violin and Nudge started with the beet on the drums. Ella held a steady beet on the bass. I started to sing. The song was exactly how I pictured it. After the last cord was played the rest of the bad stood there with their moths hanging open.

"Max, that was amazing." Ella said. I smiled at her.


	2. Wishes

**The first song is Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry and the second is Wishes by Superchick, listen to the, while you read it makes all the difference!**

**Enjoy!**

**-SMC**

**Disclaimer- JP, Katy Perry, and Superchick**

**Chapter Two**

The last few days have been all practice, but tonight was finally Battle of the Bands. I was at home getting ready for the night of my life. I put on my sink tight black leather pants and my hot pink corset top that laced up in the back, just high enough to hide my wings. I slipped into my four-inch patent leather stilettos and finished the outfit off with black wrist cuffs and a black leather choker. My hair was straight and side parted with a pink streak I had gotten put in a few days ago for tonight. I had dark smoky eye make up and shiny lip-gloss. All in all I think I looked pretty hot. I drank some water hopped in my car and headed to Mom's house to pick up the rest of the girls. I pulled up and they where waiting on the front step. Mom was driving her van with all our equipment while the girls came with me.

Angel was in black and white striped tights with a hot pink tutu and a black tank top with pink rhinestone wings on the back. She had black low top converse with hot pink laces on, and her hair was in curly high pigtails.

Nudge was in a short black skirt with black boots that came to her knees. Her top was hot pink and had one strap. Her hair was its usual curly mess but she had hot pink glitter in it that matched her hot pink glitter shoes and make up.

Ella was in a black tube top with a pair of black shorts. She had hot pink thigh highs and black low top converse her hair was pulled up into a ponytail on the top of her head and had glitter in it like nudge.

They piled in my car and I sped away to the concert. When we got there the Usher told us we where on first. We got all of our stuff set up and fished our sound check. We where waiting backstage for the rest of the crowd to show up. The other bands where in the front row of the mosh pit so that they could see their competition.  
"Okay girls, you have five minuets till you're on." Said a lady with a black t-shirt and a head mic on, with a clipboard in her hand. I turned to the girls.

"Okay girls are you ready?" I asked huddling together we all jumped up and down and shook out our hands. Nudge put her fist in and we all stacked ours on top of hers. We dipped our hands three times then shouted "LETS ROCK!" at the same time. We ran out on stage to be met by 5,000 screaming fans. I walked over to my spot in front of the stage in front of the pink rhinestone mic.

"Hello Phoenix!" I yelled into the microphone. "We are The Maximum Ride! This first song is called Hot n' Cold. I wrote it along time ago. LETS ROCK!" The crowd roared and I felt the adrenaline pour into my veins. Nudge clicked her drumsticks together. Nudge and Angel started the beat on the drums and keyboard. Ella had on my guitar because I didn't play for this song I just sang.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you always think _

_Always speak cryptically _

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

I took the mic out of the stand and kicked the stand over. I walked in front of the crowed and winked at an extremely cute guy with dark hair and dark eyes. I jumped up and down.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

The rest of the girls sang you with me.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh _

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

I danced around the stage and the crowd went wild. I heard a few wolf whistles.

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync _

_The same energy now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing _

_Now you're plain boring _

_I should know _

_That you're not gonna change _

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

I melted to my knees right in front of the crowd and sang my heart out. Guys and girls where reaching for me trying to touch me.

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love bipolar _

_Stuck on a rollercoaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

I jumped back to my feet and sang quietly

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

I jumped in the air and threw my head back sending my hair everywhere.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

I fished the crowd went absolutely crazy. One guy tried to get up on stage but a security guard stopped him. I smiled and snapped the mic back in its stand. Angel switched to her eletric violin. Ella gave me my guitar and grabbed her black bass. "Thank You!" I yelled into the mic. "This next song is called wishes, I'd like to dedicate it to the most amazing person I've ever known, unfortunately we haven't talked to each other in a while but I miss him more then anything and if he out there listing, then id just like to say, that I really wish we didn't split up. Fang, this ones for you!" I yelled and the crowed roared. Nudge clicked her sticks again.

_Click click click._

Angel started off with Ella joined in. I started to sing,

_The saddest thing is you could be anything_

_That you could want_

_We could have been everything_

_But now we're not_

_Now it's not anything at all_

Nudge and I joined in with an upbeat tune.

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_And giving up this dream I built with you_

_A fairytale that isn't coming true_

_You've got some growing up to do_

I closed my eyes and jumped up and down. Nudge was going crazy head banning sending pink glitter everywhere.

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside _

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

I let my guitar fall back behind me and took the mic of the stand. I jumped up and down and sang my heart out.

_After all the things you put me through_

_Tell me why I'm still in love with you_

_And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call_

_You broke my heart_

_I'm taking it back from you_

_And taking back the life I gave to you_

_Life goes on before and after you_

_I've got some growing up to do_

I lifted my shoulder and my guitar came spinning back into my hands.

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside _

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside _

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

I finished and I realized tears where streaking down my face. The crowed was louder then ever. I thought my eardrums would break. Guys where yelling the loved us, girls where crying and holding their hands over their hearts. I gave a weak smile, waved and walked of stage fallowed by Ella, Nudge and Angel.


	3. Curse of Curves

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been grounded.**

**I still am, but I'm risking it all for you guys cuz I love ya.**

**I know these songs aren't very romantic or anything but don't worry I have more things in mind that will make it super Faxy!**

**Ok on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- JP, Forever the Sickest Kids, and Cute is What We Aim For**

**Chapter Three**

**Max POV**

I walked off stage and whipped away the remainder of my tears.

"Max you where beyond fabulous!" Ella said giving me a hug.

"Thanks lets go watch the rest of the bands." I said returning the hug and hugging Angel and Nudge.

I took off my shoes and put on some hot pink converse and grabbed my VIP pass so that I could skoot to the front of the pit without any trouble. We wiggled our way to the front to see a band setting up. There where three boys. The one on the drums looked about my age

with light blond hair sticking up in spikes everywhere with lime green tips He had a checkered black and white shirt and lime green pants with lime green ray band sunglasses. The boy on the bass looked a little younger probably about 16 or so. He had dirty blond hair that was a medium length and looked like he just rolled out of bed. He was wearing a black shirt that said "Tick Tick Tick" in white then had a fuse coming out of the last K. I laughed at that totally random. He had tight purple pants on and black van slip-ons. Then last boy had black hair down to his jaw that flipped out. His face looked older then the other two maybe 22 or so. He had a lip ring on his bottom lip and an eyebrow ring on his left eyebrow. (His right was covered by his bangs) He had a tick black leather cuff on his right wrist and a black studded belt around his hips. He had a snug black t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest and arms. On the inside of his right lower arm he had a tattoo of an eye with wings on either side. He had tight black pants and black high tops. His eyes looked glassy but very familiar.

"Hey. We are The Winged Renegade. This first song is called She's a Lady, I wrote it when I was a about 14 after my friend and I got in a fight ok here we go." Said the dark haired guy. He started on the guitar and the other two joined in then he started singing.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me._

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second._

He had an awesome voice. Girls all around me where freaking out. The band was awesome and had a hell of a stage presence. They where head banging and really into the music.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider_

_An instant update of the world._

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter._

_She's attractive but bitter_

The two light haired guys sang this part by them selves.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

Then the dark haired guy sang again

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_Take off your shoes, come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue._

_Turn out the lights, turn on the radio_

_And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you._

The two light haired guys sang this part by them selves again.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

The cute dark haired guy sang again closing his eyes and holding the mic with both hands.

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_Here I am, there you go again (again)_

_And we will not ever be eighteen again (again)_

_And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And here I am, and there you go again (again)..._

_So here I am and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you._

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again._

They all started singing again with so much energy I thought the crowd was going to explode.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

They finished and the crowd, including Ella, Angel, Nudge, and I, went insane.

The dark haired guy pushed his dark hair out of his eyes with the hand he had his guitar pick in. "Thanks, you guys are f**king great! This next is called Curse Of Curves. Its a song about a girl I knew that was to hot for her own good, but could be a total tyrant sometimes and she's going to kick my ass for this later. This song is for you babe." He said and winked at me. The crowd went insane again. He started strumming

_I've got the gift of one-liners_

_And you've got the curse of curves_

He looked straight at me and winked.

_And with this gift I compose words_

_And the question that comes forward_

_Are you perspiring from the irony_

_Or are you sweating to these lyrics_

The other two boys came in with a steady beat.

_And this just in_

_You're a dead fit_

_But my wit won't allow it_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

He was looking straight at me the entire time I was blushing up a storm.

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse of curves_

_So with the combination of my gift with one liners_

_And my way_

_My way with words_

_It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped_

_And you're on the gossip team_

_You're making something out of nothing_

_And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows_

_Yeah, that's where mine go_

_That's where mine go_

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows_

_Yeah that's where mine go_

_Where the reality grows:_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_With skin you'll win_

_Skin you'll win_

They fished the song and the lead singer tossed his pick right at me. I caught it and he winked again. I looked down at the pick and inscribed on it it said,

_Max&Fang_

_Flock Inc._


	4. Freak Out

**Okay my lovely readers here's chapter four.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-SMC**

**Disclaimer- JP**

**Chapter Four**

**Max POV**

I looked down at the little piece of plastic in my hand and went into complete shock. I read it over and over in disbelief. Max&Fang. My Fang. My other half. My right hand man. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the pick and instantly melted into the two chocolate eyes that I've known for my entire life. Everything became a blur it was only he and I. The 5ooo screaming fans where gone. The ushers where gone. I was semi aware of my legs moving towards the stage. I flashed my VIP pass to the ushers and they let me up. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was terrified to blink; scared that if I closed my eyes he would disappear. I was now 4 feet from him it was so surreal. I have thought about this day for four years. I planed that if I ever saw him again I would beat the crap out of him. I had so many plans for revenge for him breaking my heart and taking half my family. But none of that mattered anymore.

I had to touch him make sure that this was the real thing. I quickly closed the space between us and stood in front of him. I raised my hand and lay it on his soft, slightly stubbly cheek. He leaned into my touch I fallowed the shape of his cheekbone, which was now so much more prominent then the last time I saw him, with my fingertips and ran my fingers through his soft hair. He was real, he was there. As the realization hit me I finally was aware of everything. I flug my arms around his neck, which I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach now, and to my extreme embarrassment, burst into tears. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and for the first time in five years I felt whole again.

"Shh Max, its okay I'm here. Im here. Im so sorry I'm so so so sorry." He whispered into my ear. I buried my face into his chest taking in his sent. He smelt like moonshine and silence, the most amazing smell in the universe. He started to pull away but I grabbed his shirt.  
"No..Never..Leting…Go" I gasped out between sobs. He gently tilted my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Max, I'm not going anywhere. Ever again."

**Don't worry that's not the end I'm planning on making a few more chapies and a sequel.**

**If anyone has written some good fanfics for MR and would like me to R&R please tell because I need some to read!**

**Thanks!**

**Press It =]**

**VVV**


	5. You Punch Like A Girl

**I forgot to put this in the other authors note, how hardcore dose Fang sound!  
Like with the tat and piercings and all!**

**HxC lol**

**Well here's the next chappieeeee**

**-SMC**

**Chapter Five**

"_Max, I'm not going anywhere. Ever again"_ Fang said putting his hands on either side of my face he wiped away my tears with his thumbs and then before I could process anything his lips where on mine.

With one kiss, it all came flooding back; all the hurt, all the loneliness, all the felling of abandonment, all the tears I've cried over him.

I pulled away.

I brought my arm back and punched him right in the jaw. Five years of pain put into that one punch, and man did it feel good! His head snapped to the side and blood trickled from his lip.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE US FOR FIVE YEARS AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE JUST FINE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND EXPECT EVERTHING TO BE LIKE YOU NEVER LEFT! DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO JUST LET YOU BACK IN MY LIFE AND TRUST YOU LIKE I USED TO? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE HAVE BEEN HURT BECAUSE OF YOU! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR ARE MESSING WITH!" I screeched as loud as my vocal cords would allow. My voice cracked multiple times. I punched him again and he just stood there and took it. He looked back at me with hurt in his usually emotionless eyes. I dropped my face into my blood stained hands and broke down in sobs again. I felt a soft arm wrap around my shoulder and another around my waist. I looked up to see Nudge and Angel on either side of me, with Ella beside Angel. Angel had tears in her eyes and was clutching on to my waist for dear life. Ella and Nudge had hate and sadness in their eyes.

"I hope you're happy." Nudge hissed with more venom in her voice then I've ever heard. Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me off stage. I heard Ella shout a string of profanities directed at Fang and company. I went in to the dressing room we were sharing and sunk down on to the red couch.

"Max you just looked so badass! You just totally told him off and beat him up in front of 5000 people! Really Max that was so cool no one is ever going to mess with you ev-mfhffmff" Angel slapped a hand over Nudges mouth with at "its not the time look" and came to sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking one of my hands. As I looked down at her tear-glazed eyes, I realized how she looked so much older. The past five years I've been such a horrid leader. She was my baby and I've been wallowing in self-pity and never once stopped to think about how Angel and Nudge felt. I picked her up into my lap and stroked her hair as silent tears leaked out of her eyes.  
"Its okay sweetie, everything is going to work out I promise. I'm so sorry." I said wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead.

Then Ella threw open the door and turned her back to us, "Don't mess with my family!" she yelled out the door and slammed it shut. She spun around her face was cherry red and I could practically see the steam coming of her ears. I had to laugh at her attempt to be intimidating. Little 5 foot 1 Ella was trying to be an infuriated tiger when she just looked like a frazzled kitten.

"Max, we aren't going to let them leave again are we?" Angel asked looking up at me with sad eye. I sighed and shook my head no.

"I'll go get Iggy and Gazzy and tell them to come here you guys can catch up on stuff. I need to talk to Fang." I said. I slipped the pick (that I clung onto with a death grip sense I caught it) into my back pocket and walked out the door. I felt my weenie-spineless-weak-cries-in-front-of-people self-slip away. The familiar feeling of steal walls around me enclosed me. I felt like the good old sassy-wont-take-shit-leader Max.

And I was bloodthirsty.

**Uh-Oh! Fangs in trouble!**

**Just a filler chapter.**

**Fax is on the way!**

**I read the fifth book. I loved it idk why people didn't like it! The plot was okay but it was so FAXY! Yay!**

**When ever I read like paragraphs in the Maximum Ride books that is like describing how hot Max thinks Fang is our how jealous she is I always remember that a 60 year old guy (aka James Patterson) is writing that and I'm like EWW! CREEPER! lol**


	6. Solution But Not Solved

**Ok so I'm a mega twilight fan and my friend has a friend who got to interview the entire movie cast for something but she interviewed Robert (aka Edward) and he said that he hated all his fans because they are all either screaming little girls or creepy old women. (I'm one of those screaming little girls!)  
=[**

**What an ass.**

**-SMC**

**Chapter Six**

As I shut the door behind me and I caught a glimpse of Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang going into their dressing room. I stormed past people and stopped in the open doorway with my hands on my hips. Gazzy was the first to realize I was there his eyes were wide. He ran and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Max! I missed you so much! Please don't punch me! Oh god I missed you!" He cried. That softened me up a bit I put my arms around him and realized that he was just an inch shorter then me. I pulled back and gave him a little smile.

"I missed you too" I said, "The girls want to say hi they are in my room why don't you go see them?" I told Gazzy he smiled and walked out.

Iggy came up to me next; he scratched the back of his head and looked guilty. I gave him a hug and whispered, "I missed you" in his ear. He returned the hug and I told him to go with Gaz.

When he walked out I shut the door. Fang was sitting on a black leather chair facing away from me with earphones in. He hadn't noticed I was here yet. I may be pissed but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. I snuck up behind him and pushed down on the back of his chair with all my might I jumped out of the way as it toppled backwards. The look on his face was priceless. He looked up at me and emotionless quickly washed over his face but I saw the tiniest bit of something in his eyes, it almost looked like fear. He took his earphones out and remained on the floor with his leg in the air looking up at me. I plastered a fierce look on my face but I was cracking up inside.

"Um?" he asked puzzled.

"We have to talk." I commanded. He rolled out of the chair and did some sort of ninja looking flip to get off the floor. **(AN you know like when the put their feet up then snap up without using their hands! Lol its look cool looking, I just tried to do it on the floor it's harder then it looks!) **Psh cocky, show off, good for nothing, jerk face.He took a seat on the couch and motioned, wordlessly I might add, to the spot next to him. I ignored him, liking the feel of me towering over him.

"I've gatta hand it to you, you've got a lot of nerve kissing me like that. If it where up to me I'd kick your ass right now and make sure that you stayed away from my family and me. But I'm not going to do that to the rest of the flock. You just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. " I said in a steel voice.

"Max please let me explain." He begged, actually begged.

I put up my hand to stop him. "Please, save your justification for someone who needs it." I said and spun on my heel and started to walk away.

"The girls probably want to say hi." I said over my shoulder.

When I went back into my room I found the whole flock rolling around on the floor clutching their sides with tears running down their cheeks from laughing so much. I smiled and felt the ice around my heart melt a little bit. Ella was sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed tightly over her chest a piece of hair fell in her face and she blew it away looking like a pissed off teen right out of a soap opera.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Gazzy _giggle giggle _just did the_ giggle giggle giggle _greatest impression of Ella_ giggle _EVER!" Angel gasped out.

Gazzy turned to me with his hands on his hips and stomped his foot like a girl. "You are such a jerk!" he yelled in Ella's voice the same time Ella did. Which brought on a whole new fit of laughter.

Then Fang came in and everyone shut up immediately. Everyone's eyes shot from me to him and back for a few minuets. Finally when I thought I would suffocate from how thick the air was with awkwardness, **(AN idk if that is a word if not it is now!) **Angel jumped to her feet and ran to Fang he caught her in a big hug that lifted her about a foot off the ground. I had to admit it was very cute to watch. Fangs eyes softened and he set Angel down and bent down to her level.

"I missed ya kid." He said. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"I missed you too! You better never ever leave us again!" she said. He gave her a little smile and stood back up.

Nudge shot him a glare he dropped his eyes to the ground but not fast enough that we didn't catch the shot of pain that flashed through them. Nudge rolled her eyes and flung her chocolate arms around him. A smile washed over his face and he hugged her back.

"Your such an ass." she murmured punching his arm playfully. He shrugged and walked over to join Iggy and Ella on the couch. I shot daggers at the arm Iggy had lazily flung over the back of the couch behind Ella.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Gazzy asked taking a seat on the floor. Nudge took a deep breath and began her speech.

"Well, after you guys left and we destroyed Itex, we left and found Max's mom then we settled down and went to high school I'm still in high school with Ella but Angel is in 6th grade and Max goes to the University of Phoenix she was graduated at the top of her class. Now we are still living with Max's mom but Max has a so so so so so cool apartment near her school it's no nice and has two bedrooms so we stay over all the time and a huge TV. Anyway we started our band about a year ago and we are pretty good I think you guys where awesome to! Fang I had no clue you could sing that's so awesome!" Nudge said in one breath. I must say that was pretty impressive.

"I see you haven't changed much." Iggy said with a smile.

Gazzy let out an impressed whistle. "Max who knew you where smart?" he said with a smile. I gave him a look of face anger. "Gaz come on we all know I'm the most brilliant person ever." I said winking at him.

"What about you guys where have you been!?" Ella said looking at Iggy.

"Um well after we split up we traveled around for a bit but we got sick of running so we tried to find our parents, well Gazzy and Fangs anyway. We looked everywhere for Gazzy's but we couldn't find them but we did find Fangs. They are totally loaded and it turns out the girl in the picture was his older sister. They live up in Connecticut so we've been staying with them. We all went to school Gaz is still in High School but Fang and Me got in to Brown. His parents set us up with an apartment near the campus. That's about it." Iggy stated shrugging like every thing he just said was no big deal. Nudge, of course, was the first to speak up again.

"ZOMG! **(AN if anyone can tell me what the Z stands for ill dedicate the next chapter to you.)** Fang! You found your parents! What are they like? Are they nice? You have a sister? How the heck did you guys get into brown?" she exclaimed.

"His parents are great! They are like totally rich but aren't snotty at all! The didn't even care that we had wings! His older sister is like way protective of him though she scared off all his girlfriends." Gazzy said as the girls giggled and I winced at the word girlfriends. Not even singular! Friend_**s**___I think I would like this older sister of his. Wait WHAT!? Why should _I_ care if _he _had girlfriends?

"…and that's how." Iggy said. I was too busy thinking to my self to catch the rest of sentence.

The other bands preformed and we caught up over the past five years. Nudge was telling them about the time Ella had gone out with a boy who ended up being a total creeper when she was interrupted by yawn I looked at the clock and realized that it was 1 am. I looked round Angel was asleep on Fang's lap and everyone else looked excausted.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked Iggy.

"We actually weren't planning on staying the night we where going to go to California for spring break." He answered.

"Max can't they stay with you? We just found them I'm not ready to say bye yet! Just don't leave yet one night. That way they can be here tomorrow for the battle of the bands party when they tell us who won! Please Max please!" Nudge begged giving me pleading eyes.

"Um ok I guess." I said biting my lips too keep from saying no.

"It's fine, we don't want to be an inconvenience." Fang said looking down and petting angel's curls. My hear clenched a little bit seeing him look like that, so soft and caring. Wait no! He's not soft or caring.

"Don't be dumb Fang your family." Nudge said.

"Ok let's get Angel in bed." I said walking over to pick her up.

"I've got her." Fang said and carefully picked her up. I shot daggers at him. She is my baby not his. I walked out to my car with everyone fallowing behind me. I opened the back door of my little convertible and Fang placed Angel on the back seat.

"Yo the girls are coming with us we will fallow you to your mom house." Gazzy shouted out the driver's window of a black Cadillac Escalade. Iggy was in the passenger's seat and the girls where in the back seat.

"Max, we need to talk." Fang said from beside me. I knew we had to I just didn't want to right now. I groaned.

"Okay guys we'll meet you at my mom's Fang is coming with me." I said slipping into the driver's side. Fang settled beside me. This is going to be the longest car ride of my life.


	7. Tattoos

**Ok so apparently the Z in ZOMG was just a typo when typing OMG and holding down SHIFT.**

**Thank you for that tidbit of info this chapter is for,**

**The7thflockmember**

**Sk8erchick124**

**KatieetiaK**

**fly-girl15**

**-SMC**

**Disclaimer- don't own characters blah blah blahh you know the drill**

**Chapter Seven**

Fang Pov (finally!)

Max slid into her seat and shut her door with a little more force then necessary. I got in the passenger side and calmly shut my door. Max gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles where turning white. She turned the car on and took a deep breath though her nose and let it out between clenched teeth making a hissing noise. Max peeked back and Angel and her eyes softened. She turned on her iPod and turned town the music really softly so that I could faintly hear the song Pachelbel's Canon playing.

_Flash Back_

"_Max?" little five-year-old Angel came down the stairs of the E shaped house in her pink footie PJs. Max and I where sitting on the couch after we put everyone to bed and where watching a movie. Max and I looked up at the same time to see Angel rubbing her eyes with tear trials down her flushed cheeks. Max was on her feet and kneeling by Angel in five seconds flat. Max wrapped her arms around the little blondie and carried her over to the couch. She said down by me again and placed Angel in her lap with one arm around her back and the other holding Angels little hand. Angel rested her head on Max's shoulder and buried her face in her shirt and began to sob._

"_Angel sweetie what's the matter?" Max rubbing soothing circles on Angels back._

"_When is Jeb coming back?" Angel asked looking up at Max with big tear glazed eyes._

"_I don't know honey." Max replied and began to rock Angel back and forth. She hummed Pachelbel's Canon in Angels ear knowing it would calm her down. Her sobs quieted and her breathing slowed. Max sighed and cradled Angel. I just stared amazed by how nurturing and caring this angelic creature was before me. She was only 13 and she was already the best mother a kid could wish for._

_End Flash Back_

"Does this still make her fall asleep?" I asked quietly as Max pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Max sighed and nodded. I looked at her and really studied her face for the first time since I saw her on that stage. She was beautiful when she was 14 but now she was absolutely stunning. Her features were perfect and angular. Her lips were a soft pink and curved down at the edges in a little pout her eyes were big and a light brown like I remember but now where framed with long black lashes that kissed her rosy cheeks when she blinked. I looked at her bone straight dirty blonde hair with a pink streak in it.

"I like the pink." I said signaling towards her hair with my eyes.

"It washes out with special shampoo." she said staring, no glaring straight ahead.

"Um nice piercings?" she said more like a question then a complement.

"Their fake." I said taking off the magnetic lip and eyebrow ring. "Ig said it would be good for our 'Band Image'" I said. She looked straight head but I saw her lips twitch upward but fell back into a pout.

"What's with the tattoo?" she asked.

I shrugged hiding my arm. Not really caring to explain the deep message behind one of my four tattoos.

"You have any?" I asked.

"Tattoos?" she replied. I nodded.

"Erm yeah." She lifted her shoulder of the back of the seat and showed me her back. Right ware her spine started and her neck ended was a pair of small purple-black wings that would be hidden by her hair. By this point her knuckles where back to their normal color and her jaw relaxed. I smiled at my progress. I figured now would be a good time to start my apology.

"Look Max. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry that I took Ig and Gazzy with me. I'm sorry that you where hurting. But you have to look at it from my point of view! He was our enemy Max. He tried to kill us countless times and almost succeed once!" She flinched at the memory of me being slashed up by Ari's claws. "Max, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me too. I don't expect you to trust me yet but please don't hate me. We can fix this we can go back to how we were we can be happy Max." by this point her jaw was pressed so tightly together I thought her teeth might break. I could see the steering wheel start to dent under the amount of pressure she was putting on it. She pulled over and turned her head in my direction. Her eyes where glazed over and I could see so much agony and depression in them _**I**_ wanted to cry.

"Fang do you really think its that easy. We as in us the whole flock we are freaks. We can never be normal. God didn't intend for us to happen. We are man made. We are mutations, abominations, science in its darkest hour. We aren't supposed to be happy. We don't deserve to be _happy_." She spat the last word like it where a curse. "People, no things, like you and me don't get our happily ever after. We don't get or fairy tale ending. You know why? Because we where born to fail. We live to die. We created to expire. Happiness doesn't come along with the freak of nature package." She was yelling by the time she was done.

Max POV

By the time I was done my speech I was infuriated. My vision was turning red and my steering wheel was starting to crack. I let up on the pressure and sped down the high way.

_Max? Is that really what you think? _Asked a little voice in my head, Angel.

Shit.

**Ok tell me what you guys want:**

**More action with flyboys and such with**

** updates because it's harder to write action**

** much more Fax**

**Or**

**Lots more Fax Fluff and maybe some Eggy with**

** updates**

** story**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, Reviews**

**Press it**

**VVV**


	8. Max's Place

**Ok I wrote this today in Spanish class and I decided what the heck why not give my dedicated readers one more chapter before the long weekend.**

**I just love you all that much.**

**=]**

**-SMC**

**Disclaimer- JP and NeverShoutNever! (the song)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Max POV**

_Sweetie of course not I'm just mad and sleepy. Go back to sleep I'll talk to you in the morning. _I thought back to a drowsy looking Angel.

_You're lying. _She thought and put her head back down on the seat. I sighed knowing it wasn't the last I've heard of that conversation and blinked away the wetness in my eyes. Five minuets of complete silence later we were in my moms drive way. Iggy pulled up behind us and there girls lazily got their selves out of the car mumbling "Night" and "See you tomorrows" as they passed us. I got out and picked up Angel from the back. My mom was home and asleep by now so she would see the boys in the morning. I brought Angel up to her room and changed her into her PJ's I tucked her in and kissed her head. Fang was waiting by the door. I brushed past him with out looking at him. I knew he was fallowing me though because the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

"Fallow me to my apartment okay?" I said to Gazzy who was looked like he was about to fall asleep. He nodded and got in his car. Fang to my extreme displeasure got back in my car and we drove to my apartment.

"Look Max. I'm sorry. Please we can't go on like this. It was bad enough being away from you for five years. I can't handle you hating me like this. If you want me gone then just tell me." Fang said.

Of course I didn't want him gone I mean he was part of my family. Yeah I was pissed but I was still glad he was here. I sighed and turned to him.

"I don't want you to leave. But don't expect things to go back to the way they were right away." I said.

"And I promise you Maximum I'm here to stay." He gave me one of his smiles that I've missed so much. The kind of smile that makes the sun shine brighter and my world tip the wrong way. I gave him a little smile in return.

**Fang POV**

We pulled up to an apartment building that looked more like a classy hotel. We walked to the front door and a man in a uniform opened the door for us. The lobby of the building had marble floors and a big chandelier. There was a desk with a guy who looked about my age behind it. Max looked at him and gave him a smile. He returned it and went back to texting. My jaw clenched and I glared him. We walked over to the elevators and got in. Max pressed the button top floor, level 10, and it started to go up. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a circular room. The floor was different colored wood that looked like a sun in the middle was a large table with a huge flower arrangement above that was a chandelier similar to the one in the lobby. Directly across from the elevator was a pair of double doors with the numbers 243 above them. Max walked to the door and dug in her purse for her keys. Gazzy whistled looking around the little room.

"Gezze Max this place is nice and we aren't even inside yet." Gazzy said. Max gave him a little smile and opened the doors.

When you walked in there was a foyer with a place to put your coats and a little bench then it opened up into a large living room with glass double doors opening onto a balcony that had a great view. Then there was another door that I assumed was a bathroom. Off to the side was the kitchen and then there was a hallway with four more doors. Max placed her bag on the bench and took off her shoes.

"Okay um Gazzy and Iggy. Your room is the second door on the left. Your bathroom is the first door on the left. My room is right across. There are two twin beds Nudge and Angel usually sleep in. I think I might have some clothes for you. Since you left you bags in the car." They yawned and thanked her and headed to their room. I tried not to think too much about why in the world she would have guys clothing in her apartment.

"Erm the couch is really comfortable. I'll go get you some blankets and such." I nodded and went to sit on the L shaped couch that faced a big screen TV that hung over a fireplace. A few minuets later she came back with a stack of blankets and pillows with an unopened toothbrush on top. She plopped it down next to me.

"The bathroom is right there" she nodded towards a door by the kitchen. "The fridge is full, help your self." With that she turned on a heel and headed to her room. "Good night" I mumbled a bit to late.

**Max POV**

I walked to the laundry room that was next to my room to search for some clothes Ace might have left here. Ace was my best friend he worked the counter down stairs but lived in the dorms on campus. He slept over sometimes but in the other room. I found a two t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts but that was all. I grabbed them and went to the boys' room. I knocked once.

"Come in" Iggy yelled. I opened the door to see both boys lying on their beds fully dressed. I threw the clothes at them.

"Where did you get these?" Iggy asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh gross!" I yelled smacking the back of his head. Yes I know, so mature of me. He smirked. Gee I wonder whom he learned that from.

"Good night you guys." I said ruffling Gazzy's hair and shutting the door behind me. I went to my room and went in to my huge bathroom that connected with my room. I grabbed the special shampoo that I got to wash out the pink dye and turned on my shower. After I got all the pink out, washed off all my make up, I shut off the water and rapped a big light purple towel around me. I went to my walk in closet and picked out a pair of shorts and a tank top after I got changed and ran a comb through my hair I decided that I wanted something sweet. I headed down the hall to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream out of the freezer and jumped up to sit on the granite counter top.

Fang came out of the bathroom (his hair still damp from his shower) in just his boxers reveling his toned chest and another tattoo. On his collarbone there was the word "libertà" **(AN that means freedom in Italian)** written in black ink. I let my eyes travel down his perfect chiseled stomach and back to his face. He had his signature smirk spread across his face but didn't say anything. He came over to me and leaned against the counter beside me. He took the spoon, which was sitting in the pint of ice cream on my lap and ate a bite. I watched as his perfect lips closed around the spoon. Lucky spoon. Um. I did not just think that.

"Mmm. My favorite flavor" he said licking his lips and placing the spoon back in the container. I nodded not trusting my voice. He tried to take another bite.

"Mine" I said glaring at him and cradling the ice cream protectively against my chest. He stared at me and an evil glint came to his eyes. He smiled and lunged at me. I let out a yelp and jumped up on the counter before he could get me I jumped over him and landed behind him. He was fast but I was faster. There was one bite left I grabbed the spoon before he could and popped it in my moth with a triumphant smile. He scowled.

"Don't forget who you are messing with." I said licking my fingertips just for effect.

"Of course not oh Badass One." He said.

"Damn right" I said barrowing his smirk.

"Sarcasm." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah coming from the one who has the swollen lip from me." I said cracking my knuckles. Apparently this threaten his masculinity so the testosterone kicked in and he said "Oh please Max you and I both know that I could kick your ass any day little girl."

"Your such a sexist pig!" I said stomping my foot. He snorted like a pig.

"God Fang how old are you? Six?" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked I turned around to see him rubbing his eyes we clearly woke him up.

"Nothing Ig we just need to get the PMS queen a tampon she's being a royal pain in the ass." He said smirking at me while Iggy stifled laughter.

"WHAT! Oh my god Fang! You're impossible!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

I slammed my door shut and flopped down on my bed face first. I lied like that for a few hours until I decided I need some air. I threw my big fluffy purple blanket off me and walked over to my balcony. I heard soft music coming from the living room. I quietly walked into the living room and heard Fang softly playing my acoustic guitar (that I had on display in the living room next to the grand piano) and singing on the terrace. I tiptoed to the open doors and sat down resting my back against the doorframe. Fangs was sitting on a chair facing away from me with a pad of paper and a pen on the small table beside him. The moonlight outlined his broad shoulders and slightly messed up hair.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days_

_You're all of my days_

He sang softly. He stopped and wrote something down on the pad.

_You're lookin' so cool your lookin' so fly_

_I can't deny that when I'm staring_

_You down right dead in the eye_

_I wanna try to be the person you want_

_The person you need_

_It's hard to conceive_

_That somebody like you could be with_

_Someone like me_

I felt my eyes lids becoming heavy.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other si-ide_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce_

_Uhh ooo ooo_

I smiled and finally fell asleep listing too Fangs soft voice.

Sun. Too much sun. I slowly opened one of my eyes and stretched my arms. I realized that I was back in my bed. I sat up and stretched a little more. Then the smell of bacon hit me like a brick. I sprang out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Gazzy was sitting on one of the barstools with an empty plate in front of him. He was holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other vertically with a napkin tucked to the front of his shirt. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Smells great Ig. What are you making?" I asked.

"Bacon and pancakes." He replied taking some sizzling bacon out of a pan. I licked my lips and poured my self some coffee. I walked into the living room to see Fang sleeping on the couch one leg and one arm hanging off the side his other arm was slung lazily over his naked chest and the blankets I brought him where rapped around his other leg. I smiled to my self and sat down on the other side. I sipped my coffee and saw the book that he had been writing in last night open on the floor. I tiptoed over and grabbed it.

It was full of lyrics. I flipped to the most recent song and started to read his messy handwriting.

Happy

You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days

For the rest of my days

You're all of my days

You're lookin so cool your lookin so fly

I can't deny that when I'm staring

You down right dead in the eye

I wanna try to be the person you want

The person you need

It's hard to conceive

That somebody like you could be with

Someone like me

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other si-ide

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce

Uhh ooo ooo

You're lookin so fresh

It's catching my eye

Why oh why did I not see this before

The girl I adore was right in front of me

And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye

And ask why it took so long to see

Were meant to be

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other si-ide

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce

On the good, the bad, the ugly

The smiles, the laughs, the funny,

Or all the things we put each other through

It's for you for you for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days

For the rest of my days

You're all of my days

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other si-ide

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce

Uhh ooo ooo

I smiled and shut the book. I placed it back on the floor

His fingers twitched and he opened his eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I chuckled he scowled at me and took my coffee out of my hand and began sipping it.

**Okay I tried to make a little Fax but still kinda tense.**

**My ideas for upcoming-**

**Showing the rest/ Explaining the tattoos**

**Meeting Fangs parents and older sister (DUN DUN DUN!)**

**A little flyboy action.**

**Engagement???**

**(If you would like to see this and anyone has any super cute ways to propose tell me I'll give you credit!)**

**Tell me what you'd like to see**

**Remember the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write and the faster the updates are ;]**

**Tell me what you think.**

**VVV**


	9. Kiss Kiss

**!!!!!!READ THE AUTHORS NOTE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!**

**This chapter was written by the lovely the7thflockmember.**

**She totally saved this story! **

**I am madly in love with this chapter she did a great job any love, praise, comments go to her!**

**Read, Enjoy**

**-SMC**

**Disclaimer-JP and of course the7thflockmember**

"Ahh, that's a nice cup o' joe." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, all while snatching back my coffee.

"Woah, there! That's mine! Get your own!"

"Well then," he said, as he was slowly rising from his laid back position, "you get possessive over your food. Honestly, I wonder what you would do if I tried to steal your cookies." I glared at him venomously. "But it's not like I would try that or anything. You know… I mean…it's just… what I meant was – what's Iggy making for breakfast?"

Wow. FEEL MY WRATH, FANG! I gave a quiet laugh and just left the room.

FIVE MINUTES LATER IN THE KITCHEN

"BACON! THANKS, IG!" There's the Fang I grew up with; always thinking with his stomach. He piled food—and I don't just mean some food, I mean a LOT of food—onto his plate and started shoving some sticky and syrupy pancakes into his mouth. No less than three minutes later there was no more breakfast left. And I mean in the whole kitchen. Boy, that kid can eat. When he finished he put his plate into my dishwasher and rested against the counter. Nobody was talking, and if I said it wasn't awkward then I would be lying more than that Pinocchio fellow. Finally Iggy got up and puffed his cheeks out, like he was hesitating to say something in the middle of an awkward silence… NOPE! COULDN'T BE THAT! Pfft.

"Right then… I'm gonna leave you two alone… to chat… uh…yahhh…. Hasta luego!" Iggy turned right around, grabbed Gazzy by the shirt, and left Fang and me alone in the kitchen. We turned to face each other and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Look, uh, Max? I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Uh… o..kay? Care to elaborate?"

"W-well, uh, could we kind of g-go flying?" Okay, I'm confused. Fang,

Fang was stuttering! RUN! THE APOCOLYPSE MUST BE AMONG US! I nodded my head and went to the closet to grab out windbreakers. I tossed him his and we both headed to the front yard. Looking both ways to check, (you can never be too cautious), we extended our long wings to their full length and took off. "Hey, Fang!" I shouted over the heavy wind. "Where are we going? I thought you said you wanted to talk to me?" "Not here. Wait until we land." Okay, then. That got me absolutely nowhere. Ten minutes later we landed in this meadow. I must say, it was absolutely breathtaking. Carefully tucking my wings in, I sat down in the middle of a patch of brightly colored flowers and neon green grass. Lots of colors. Fang sat down next to me, although it was kind of far away. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arms around them. I watched his face glow in the sun as he stared into its radiant cornucopia of oranges and reds. He abruptly turned to me, and startled me, from breaking the peace.

"Max, I want you to know, that I never stopped loving you. I've thought

of so many different ways to tell you this, but I just can't. Whenever I'm

around you, I can hardly think, let alone speak. I'm intoxicated by your

very presence. Everything you do, everything you say. It all affects me. Max,

I love y—" I cut him off. I couldn't let him finish.

He left me, and I missed him. Truth is, I never stopped loving him either. And yet at the same time I hate him! I got up and started punching his stomach. Not as hard as I could, but a punch none the less. With every word I said I threw in a punch.

"Don't—even—say—it—Fang—you freaking left—us! You can't just—say—that—you never stopped—**—loving—me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" At this point I finally gave up and let the tears I had kept in for so long cascade down my flushed cheeks. I collapsed into his chest and let his muscular arms wrap around me, his hand stroking my hair delicately; almost as if he were afraid I would break. He picked me up suddenly, sat down in the grass, and laid me down in his lap. Surprisingly he just let me cry into him until his t-shirt was completely soaked. When I felt that I had cried all I could, I looked up at him. Again, he was staring into the nearly vanished sun. Without looking away, he spoke up.

"Max, I meant every word. I really do love you. I just… this is the first time in years that I've said so much, and loved so much. And it kind of scares me. You… you don't really hate me, do you?" I could detect every inch of hurt in his voice, but I'm pretty sure anyone could've figured that out. I had hurt Fang. All because I couldn't suck everything up and tell him how I felt years ago. I shook my head.

"Fang, I could never hate you," I said quietly. I licked my lips and searched for the right words to say. "Okay, well, as you know, I've never really been good at all of these heartfelt… things… but you deserve to know." I buried my head in his chest and poured my heart out. "I never stopped loving you, either. It took me years to figure out how much I needed you beside me. I love everything about you. And as much as I want to hate you, I just can't bring myself to do it. You have no idea how much I want to hate you right now." He then lied down flat on his back and beckoned me to do the same. We were laying side by side, with my head on his chest. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved being this way with Fang. I looked over at him, and all traces of the hurt and love, (although some was still there, it always

was, I just never took the time to notice it), were gone, and were replace with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a tight smirk on his lips.

"What are you—FANG!" He speedily jumped over from where he was to on top of me. It took me a while to realize how close our faces were. I took a deep breath and looked into his dark, deep eyes. He just stared at me with so much written on his face; hesitation, love, confusion, joy.

Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered something so soft that I almost missed it. "Don't run away this time?" He said, although it came out as more of a question. My breath caught in my throat. I looked away, and started mumbling bits of excuses. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his face fall. Sighing, I turned my head back. What was I doing? This was Fang! My best friend! The one who I loved! I already admitted it to him… sort of! But still! And besides, I was Max. Maximum Ride. The Invincible Maximum Ride. The Invincible, Incredible, Indescribable, Maximum Ride! So I took a deep breath and told him what I had so desperately wanted to for a long time now.

"Never." With that I myself, (GO ME! I MADE THE FIRST MOVE!), leaned up and kissed his lips gently. He pulled back a short while later and I raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Hell no, mister. I lost you once, and I'm definitely not losing you again." I saw a slight smirk reach his face before his lips once again connected with mine. Fang's lips became a want, a need, a hunger. Right then and there, I knew that I didn't just love Fang. I was in love with him.

And I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

**Again I want to send a big humugo thanks to the7thflockmember she saved my butt lol.**

**The next chapter is already written by moi so it will be up soon.**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	10. Meanings

**I'm finally on spring break! YEAH!**

**Disclaimer- JP**

**Chapter Ten**

After flying back to the house hand and hand with fang I decided it was time to go see the girls. I took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a blue tank top. By the time I was ready the guys where waiting in the living room dressed in new clothes. I gave them all a quick smile and planted a peck on Fangs cheek. Iggy and Gazzy gave us smug smiles. I assumed Fang had already filled them in on our little erm meeting earlier. I grabbed his hand in mine and we made our way to the cars. As we passed Ace at the front desk he and Fang glared at each other. I will never understand the male mind. A man in uniform brought our cars around and Fang held out his other hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Keys." Such a way with words he has.

"Why do you want my keys?" I asked. He smirked.

"Because a drunk monkey drive better then you." He said pulling the keys to my BMW out of my back pocket. I scowled at him he just opened the passenger door. I slid in and he settled beside me. After adjusting the seat, and mirrors we were finally on our way to moms house. With Iggy and Gazzy fallowing behind us. Fang grabbed my hand again and drove with one hand. I pressed the button to lower the top. He smiled and turned to me.

"Kinda like flying." He said.

"That's the idea. So are you going to explain that tattoo?" I asked tracing his strange tattoo on the arm he was holding my hand with.

"You first." He said gliding his hand up my arm and resting it at the base of my neck tracing the tattoo with his fingers. I gave a little smile.

"You where my inspiration for that one. Your color wings and you always have my back. It made me feel like you where still watching even when you weren't there." I said. He smiled and raised our laced finger to his mouth he placed a gentle kiss one each of my fingers and lowered them back. "Ahh the irony" he muttered still smiling.

"You're turn." I said.

"They are your wings." He said now that I looked closer the wings where a light brown color with darker specks. "The eye means how I'd always watch out for the flock. All of them I always tracked the e-mails you sent me to find out where you were, to make sure you weren't in trouble. When you stop sending them to me I got worried and went to the last place you sent one from. Your mom's house. I saw how happy and normal you, Nudge, and Ange were so I decided to just leave." He said. This made me ecstatic. He really did always love me. Even I knew it deep down. We've got the marks to prove it. I smiled leaned over the armrest between us to place a kiss on his perfect lips. I licked his bottom lip he was about to open his mouth when I pulled away. He groaned.

"You're driving." I said smirking. He shook his head and concentrated on the road. I grabbed my iPod and put it on shuffle. Absolutely came on by Nine Days.

"So tell me more about your family." I said.

"Well, it turns out I'm Italian. My mom's great. She looks nothing like me she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She owns a little music shop and makes the most amazing food. Having her and Iggy in the same house is like ridiculous. My dad looks like me he's the CEO of some huge company and has an obsession with cars. I have two sisters. Melody is fifteen, she's tinny though, about four eleven. She's has dark hair like me and my dad and blue eyes like my mom. Gaz and Mel are totally in love even if they don't know it yet. They are inseparable. Then there's Harmony, from the picture. She lives in New York she's the co-designer for some huge clothing company. They were going to fly down and meet us in California for spring break." He said.

Wow.

"Quite a life you've got there." I said. He smiled.

"I can't wait until you meet them." He replies. I swallowed and felt the blood leave my face. Oh god. I have to meet his family. What if they hate me? What if they think I'm not good enough for their son? What if they want someone normal for him?

"Max are you okay?" Fang asked looking at me with a concerned face.

"W-what if they don't like me?" I asked staring at him like a dear caught in headlights. He erupted into a fit of laughter. His laugh made the sweetest symphony sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"Stop laughing at me! This isn't funny!" I wailed. He quieted down his chuckles and gave me a warm smile.

"Max, how could they not love you?" he asked. His eyes were filled with so much love my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't noticed but we were now on my mom's street. We pulled into her driveway. Fang got out of the car and was at my side opening my door before I could unbuckle my seat belt.

"How did you do that?" I asked completely shocked.

"I've got some powers to show you." He said smirking and leaning down to kiss me.

"OH MY GOD!" gasped an extremely familiar voice. I turned to see Nudge and Angel staring at us with wide eyes.

**If I get four reviews today I'll post the next chapter tonight.**

**=]**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	11. Three Cheers for Five Years

**The song is Three Cheers for Five Years (acoustic version) by Mayday Parade.**

**Listen to it while your reading, it's a truly beautiful song.**

**Disclaimer- JP and Mayday Parade**

"_OH MY GOD!" gasped an extremely familiar voice. I turned to see Nudge and Angel staring at us with wide eyes._

I pushed Fang away and blushed ferociously.

"Um hey guys." I said getting out of the car. Fang smirked and grabbed my hands. This sent off a fit of giggles from the girls. Then Angel gasped.

"They are totally together!" she screeched. I forgot to put my mind blocks up. Fabulous.

"Who's together?" said my mom from inside. She came out and saw Fangs h and in mine she looked at me with confusion written all over her face. Then Iggy and Gazzy pulled up they hopped out of the car and came to stand next to Fang and I. Mom looked at all three of with her mouth hanging open. The expression on her face went from confusion to understanding back to confusion to joy to anger then back to joy all in five seconds.

"Fang? Iggy? Gasman?" she asked. Gazzy and Iggy smiled and nodded Fang just nodded.

"Oh my god." She yelled and ran to hug them. They all hugged her back.

"How? When? Where? Why? How?" she stammered.

"We meet up at the battle of the bands. I think that covers all of those questions." Iggy said with a proud smirk.

"Oh my I'm so happy you are back! Come inside I just made cookies." I licked my lips and fallowed the boys inside.

After we filled Mom in on all details about the boys, and Fang and I, we decided that we should practice for tonight and went to the garage. I grabbed my guitar and started to tune it. Fang sat down at Angel's key board and started to sing softly to him self then he played my all time favorite song, Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade. I heard him singing the words. I came and sat next to him. The song was meant for two voices, a duet.

_**I swear that you don't have to go **_

_**I thought we could wait for the fireworks **_

_**I thought we could wait for the snow **_

_**To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt **_

I began to sing along. Our voices intertwined in perfect harmony him a deep bass; me a high soprano.

_**I thought I could live in your arms**_

_**And spend every moment I had with you **_

_**Stay up all night with the stars **_

_**Confess all the faith that I had in you **_

He sang by him self again as I listened to his velvet soft voice hit each and every note.

_**To late, I'm sure and lonely **_

Then I sang placing my hand on his knee and giving it a gentle squeeze

_**Another night, another dream wasted on you **_

_**Just be here now against me **_

We sang together again our voices fit perfectly together and I felt goose bumps rise up on my arms.

_**You know the words so sing along for me baby **_

_**For heaven's sake I know you're sorry **_

_**But you won't stop crying **_

_**This anniversary may never be the same **_

_**Inside I hope you know I'm dying **_

_**With my heart beside me **_

_**In shattered pieces that may never be replaced **_

_**And if I died right now you'd never be the same **_

His hands floated over the keys playing every note perfectly we were in our own little world. I whispered the lyrics I've heard so many times as he closed his eyes and sang over me.

_**I thought with a month of apart **_

_**Together would find us an opening **_

_**And moonlight would provide the spark **_

_**And that I would stumble across the key**_

I sang out hitting every note as he sang beneath me in automatically.

_**Or break down the door to your heart **_

We sang together again and my vision became blurry.

_**Forever could see us not you and me **_

_**And you'd help me out of the dark **_

He sang by him self again his deep voice sent a shiver down my spine.

_**And I'd give my heart as an offering **_

_**To late, I'm sure and lonely**_

I sang again by my selft and he smiled.

_**It's another night, another dream wasted on you**_

_**So just be here now against me**_

He joined in and our voices once again met in beautiful harmony.

_**You know the words so sing along for me, Baby**_

_**For heaven's sake I know you're sorry**_

_**But you won't stop crying**_

_**This anniversary may never be the same**_

_**Inside I hope you know I'm dying**_

_**With my heart beside me**_

_**In shattered pieces that may never be replaced**_

_**And if I died right now you'd never be the same**_

We sang our hearts out. I treasured ever second I got to here this angel sing.

_**Cause I will always remember you as you are right now to me**_

_**And I will always remember you now, remember you now**_

I sang the next part by my self as we watched each other I was amazed by how good he was at the piano with out even looking.

_**So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side**_

_**Sleep alone tonight [keep on repeating]**_

As I repeated the last line he began to sing the other words.

_**How does he feel, how does he kiss**_

_**How does he taste while he's on your lips**_

_**How does he feel, how does he kiss**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**I know you want me to want you I want to**_

_**But I can't forgive you**_

_**So when this is over don't blow your composure baby**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**I know you want me to want you I want to**_

_**I can't forget you **_

_**So when this is over don't blow your composure baby **_

We both sang our hearts for the last few words.

_**I can't forget you **_

_**I know you want me to want you I want to.**_

We ended with one perfect, beautiful, note. I realized I was crying Fang brought his hands up to my face and whipped away my tears with his thumbs.

"You're amazing." He said placing the sweetest of all kisses on my lips.

**I cried while I wrote this it's such a good song for them.**

**3**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	12. Nikki and Nick?

**I'm super super sorry it took so long to update I've been out of the country for spring break and I didn't get a chance to update I have a bunch of chapters written from the plane I'll put them up depending on the amount of reviews, the more the merrier!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Ten**

"_You're amazing." He said placing the sweetest of all kisses on my lips._

I smiled when cheers interrupted our little moment. I turned to see the rest of the flock applauding us.

"Guys that was so so so so so good! Man oh man you guys are like meant to be together!" Nudge exclaimed while clapping.

I smiled and felt a blush heat up my neck.

"All right everyone well tonight they are announcing the top three bands then they have a last concert where the top three play two songs each then they announce the winner." I said to the girls while Fang went to talk to the boys at the other side of the room.

"What are we going to play at if we make it?" Angel asked.

"Um well I was thinking maybe One Girl Revolution, but we need something that will really make a Bang! I don't know yet let's practice One Girl Revolution and I'll figure out the other." I said already frustrated.

After about an hour or two of practicing and perfecting I was ready for a break. I was hunched over a desk going trough our songs while everyone else was messing around.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Said a voice behind me, making me jump three feet in the air.

"God fang would you quit that? And yeah lunch sounds good." I gasped still recovering form the mini heart attack Fang gave me.

He just smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Guys we are going out to lunch do you want to come?" I asked. I thought I saw Fang wink out of the corner of my eye.

"Um no Max its okay bring us something back though." Ella said giggling with the other girls. Iggy and Gazzy just rolled their eyes. I shrugged it off and lead Fang out to my car.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked sliding into the passenger side already knowing that Fang wouldn't let me drive.

"I want Italian food." Fang said licking his lips.

"Okay there's a cute little bistro in town take a left up here then a right on to the next street its called 'EVOO' **(AN- like extra virgin olive oil, pronounced like evo but with two o's)**" I said.

He did as he was told and parked outside of the restaraunt. We walked there where five other tables sitting. Fang looked around and tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, snaked an arm around my waist, and seemed to duck behind me…okay?

"Hello welcome to EVOO. How many?" the hostess asked.

"Just two." I said smiling. She nodded and took us to our table on our way a red head at one of the tables seemed to stare us down. We sat at our table and Red came up. She had lots of freckles and muddy brown-green eyes. She was wearing a super short skirt with five-inch heels and an extremely revealing top.

"Nick!?" she asked.

"Err hey Nikki." Fang said, _Nick and Nikki?_

"Are you going to introduce me to your little friend." She said eyeing me.

"Max Nikki, Nikki Max." he said not meeting either of our eyes.

"I'm Nick's girlfriend." She said with a proud smile. Huh? I shot Fang a glare his head snapped up at the word girlfriend.

"Nikki I broke up with you like five weeks ago! You know that! What are you even doing here?" Fang said while I shot daggers at the side of her face.

"Aw baby don't be like that you know we are meant to be. And I'm here to see the battle of the bands your mom told me that you were in it I was planning on surprising you tonight." She said while running her hand through his hair. I stood up sending my chair backward.

"Hey you little tramp he said he doesn't want you! So go find a new street corner to work and get out of here!" I said slapping her hand away from his head.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said and slapped me on the arm. It felt like I got hit by a piece of paper. But I was pissed no one hits me, even if it doesn't hurt. I took my arm back and punched her clear in the jaw. Not hard enough to break anything but there will be a bruise. I smirked and sat down again.

"Okay you little bitch we will see who wins, Nick I'll see you tonight." She said her voice cracking trying to fight back tears from my punch. I smirked and leaned across the table I grabbed Fangs shirt and pulled his face toward mine. I kissed him passionately. I heard her screech and stomp out of the restaraunt.

"Jealous much?" Fang asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

After lunch Fang and I went back to my place. I got a brilliant idea I had lyrics running trough my head all lunch. I quickly came up with a beat and the rest of the lyrics. Fang kept trying to peak at it but I caught him every time. At about 3 o'clock the song was finished. I rushed out the door Fang hot on my heels. When we got back to moms house everyone was lounging around the house.

"Okay guys why don't you go back to my house and get ready I have to practice a new song with the girls we will meet you at the party tonight. Fang here's the key to my apartment." I said tossing my key at him. They left with multiple moans and groans of protest.

"Okay come on." I said and ran to the garage we had two and a half hours until we had to start getting ready to be at the party by seven.

**Fang POV**

**At the Battle of the Bands beach party thingy**

We pulled up to the beach in my black escalade and parked. I was in my usual black attire; black button up shirt with red pinstripes, with the sleeves pulled up to my elbows, black pants, black converse. Iggy was in bright red pants with a black t-shirt. Gazzy was in black jeans with a red t-shirt and a black and red striped zip-up hoddie. After we unloaded all our stuff we decided to roam the beach to check out the crowd there where about 900 people on the beach, in other words it was claustrophobic crowded. We made our way back to the parking lot where the stage was set up.

Then I saw Max.

She was wearing a black corset top with blood red lace on the top and red satin laces that laced up in the front. She had matching red leather pants that where just low enough to show about an inch of her flat stomach she had black heels on that made her long legs even longer. Her hair was wavy and had red glitter in it, Nudges doing no doubt. I ran up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her hips where there was bare skin. She jumped out of my arms. She gave me a once over and leapt back on me she kissed me and ground her hips into mine. I moan escaped her lips and a growl built up in my throat.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled I'm assuming it was Gazzy. We broke apart and Max blushed.

"We have to get ready, I'll see you later. Good luck." She said and gave me one last peck.

**Uh-oh getting steamy there.**

**Love you guys!**

**Review!  
**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	13. Feels So Good

**H'okay here's the next chapter.**

**The first song is One Girl Revolution by super chick but it's the battle mix.**

**The second is Misery Business by Paramore**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer-JP, Paramore, Superchick**

**Chapter uhhhhh**

**Max Pov**

After the girls and I got our things set up we went into the crowd to see if we got in the top three the announcer came on stage and started saying some crap about how everyone was awesome and blah blah blah.

"… and Finally your top three bands are, When the Wind Blows, Winged Renegade, and The Maximum Ride!" he shouted fallowed by a roaring crowd

"The Maximum Ride will be playing first then When the Wind Blows, then Winged Renegade. Now everyone give it up for THE MAXIMUM RIDE!" he shouted I hurried the girls up onto the stage. The curtain was closed, we already had everything set up just in case we had red lighting and smoke machines it was dark by now so it would look awesome I took my spot at the microphone with my black guitar around my shoulder, I put one hand in the air with the devil horns raised. I extended my wings, which we spray painted black with red tips and red glitter, we thought that people would just think they where fake as long as I didn't turn around. There was a red spotlight shining on me I no doubt looked like an angel of death. Nudge was at her drums her drumsticks in the air making an X. Angel was standing on her stool one foot resting on the keyboard. Ella was standing with her head down and her hair over her face. The curtains opened and all at the same time we moved. Nudge slammed her sticks down on her drums. Angel jumped off doing a flip in the air. Ella snapped her head back sending red glitter everywhere. And I started slamming out cords on my electric guitar. People gasped at my wings no doubt, I looked so kick ass. We picked up with the beat and I started to sing.

_I wear a disguise_

_I'm just your average Jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

_If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the super chick within_

_And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim_

The crowd roared.

_And I'll be everything that I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

I could see Fang in the front row cheering me on I winked at him.

_And I'm a one girl revolution _

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl_

_I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world_

_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones_

_I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

_And I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_Cuz I'm a one girl revolution_

_Cuz I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'll be everything that I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_Everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

I did one final cord on the guitar and the crowd went wild. People where throwing flowers papers with their phone numbers on it at the stage. "Thanks! We are The Maximum Ride. This next song is dedicated to a person I just met her name is Nikki I'd just like to say, bite me bitch." I screamed and started to play the next song. I head banged sending glitter all over the place people started moshing really getting into the music.

_I'm in the business of misery, _

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I saw her standing near the stage looking so smug.

_I waited five long years,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. _

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

I smirked and jumped around the stage.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

I winked at Fang and sang my heart out.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Nikki was fuming in the corner it just made me get so much more into the music.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

We slowed down the tempo and the lights dimmed.

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

We exploded with a crazy amount of energy the lights flashed red, orange and bright white. The crowd went absolutely crazy.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got what I wanted now _

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

I finished and Fang jumped up on stage I took him by the shirt and kissed him he wrapped his arms around my waist and the crowd went crazy again I smirked and took a bow.

Psh Nick and Nikki my ass.

**Next up is When the Wind Blows I've got a surprise**

**Its an all guys band, I've got it written but I need songs.**

**I'm open for suggestions.**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	14. Remember the Name

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said songs, however I am only using a two. I already have the songs picked out for Fang's band I just needed two for When the Wind Blows.**

**I'd like to send a special thanks to ****Derangedpixie because she (if you're a guy I'm sorry) picked out the song Remember the Name by Fort Minor after I listened to this song I fell in love with them so thank you so much you really inspired this chapter!**

**Remember the Name by Fort Minor**

**Disclaimer- JP and Fort Minor**

**Chapter Erm**

MPOV

After we got of the stage we weaved our way through the crowd so that we could watch When the Wind Blows. There where five people on stage all dressed in black jeans and black t-shirts with on red X over the heart. On the drums was a guy who looked about my age with brown shaggy hair. Right in front of him was a tall guy in front of the mic he had blue grey eyes and slivery blond hair. Something about him was extremely familiar. On his left there was another guy he had mocha colored skin and looked about Nudges age with bright green eyes and short brown hair. Then there was a girl who had black hair and brown eyes. She was tuning a violin. Then there was another guy on a keyboard he looked like the girl only with short hair they were most likely twins.

The guy with the blond hair took the mic of the stand and put the stand off to the side. "Yo we are When the Wind Blows! On drums is Aspen." The guy on the drums threw his drumsticks in the air and caught them behind his back the crowd cheered. "On the keyboard is Mike, on the electric violin is Jade and this is Tak." He said patting the guy with the mocha skin's shoulder. "And I'm Omega. This song is called Remember the Name." He said. I froze. Omega. Then jade began to play on the violin. Then Aspen and Mike came in with a really catchy beat. Then omega began to speak.

_You ready?! Let's go!_

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

Omega started to rap.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

And he was really good.

_Mike!_

Omgea said

Mike began to rap while playing the keyboard.

_He doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary_

_It's all about reality and making some noise_

_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

Tak began to rap and he was amazing.

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

Omega picked it up again.

_This is twenty percent skill_

_Eighty percent fear_

_Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_

_And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_

_I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots_

_His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!_

I was so shocked he was so good they all where.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

I found my self bopping to the beat while Omega raped.

_They call him Ryu, he's sick_

_And he's spitting fire_

_And mike got him out the dryer he's hot_

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak!_

Tak picked up again

_What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine_

_He's a prick, he's a cock_

_The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_

_Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow_

_Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_

_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat Tak! _

_He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Making his way to the top_

_He often gets a comment on his name_

_People keep asking him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth_

_He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent Forget Mike! _

Mike picked up

_Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those motherfuckers he runs with,_

_The kids that he signed?_

_Ridiculous, without even trying,_

_How do they do it?!_

Tak and Omega rapped together it was amazing

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

They ended and everyone went crazy. We had some pretty close competition. "Thanks this next song is called Where'd You Go hope you like it." Tak switched with Jade handing her the mic and she gave him her violin. Mike began a tune on the keyboard and Jade began to sing.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Aspen came in with a beat on the drums and Omega began to rap again.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

They both began to sing and it was so good.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

Omega raped aging and I was still in shock.

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

They sang again and I felt tears come to my eyes. People all around us where crying.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

Omgea rapped and his eyes began to glaze over. I could tell that this music had a big impact on his life.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

They sang together again and by this time tears were leaking out of Jade, Omega, and my eyes.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

People erupted into cheers while When the Wind Blows exited the stage. Fang kissed my forehead winked at me and walked behind the stage with Gazzy and Iggy fallowing behind him.

**I love Fort Minor.**

**I'm 1 review away from 100 reviews. 100****th**** review gets a seek peak at the next chapter!**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	15. Toxic

**Okay big thanks to the 100****th**** review who happed to be mentioned in the previous chapter ****Derangedpixie. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed love you guys!**

**First song is Toxic by Britney Spears but covered by ****A Static Lullaby**** so listen to that one.**

**Second song is Best of Me by The Starting Line**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter… oh screw it!**

**MPOV**

Fang Iggy and Gazzy took their spots on stage. "Hey we are Winged Renegade. This first song is for my girlfriend, Max, which I'm sure you all know as the lead singer of The Maximum Ride." Fang said everyone laughed and cheered. Fang started strumming on his eclectic guitar. Then Gazzy joined in then Fang started to sing

_Baby, can't you see?_

_I'm calling_

_A girl like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

He sang while girls all around me screamed. Fang winked at me.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

I blushed while people were wolf whistling and cheering.

Then Iggy screamed into his mic.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Fang sang again hitting notes I didn't think possible by his low voice.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Fang looked amazing his hair was messed up from head banging. His tattoo on his collarbone where showing because he had his shirt unbuttoned enough.

_It's gettin' late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my Devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Iggy and Gazzy both screamed this time.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel it now?_

Fang sang again making me, along with the rest of the girls in the crowd swoon.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

They finished and the crowd when wild. Everyone loved them I saw someone threw a bra on stage that had me fuming. **(AN- heheh the rocker) **"Thanks so much you guys this next song is for Max as well. I wrote part of this song when we were separated and the other half just last night. I love you Max." Fang said. Gazzy grabbed a black acoustic guitar and started to strum. Then Fang started to sing,

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

Iggy came in on the drums and Fang on the eclectic guitar Gazzy put the acoustic down and grabbed the bass. Fang sang again.

_Here we lay again_

_On two separate beds_

_Riding phone lines_

_To meet a familiar voice_

_And pictures drawn from memory_

_We reflect on miscommunications_

_And misunderstandings_

_And missing each other too much_

_To have had to let go_

_We turn our music down_

_And we whisper_

_Say what you're thinking right now_

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

Fang smiled at me making my heart stop then restart three times as fast as it should be going.

_Jumping to conclusions_

_Made me fall away from you_

_I'm so glad that the truth_

_Has brought back together me and you_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And we whisper_

_Say what you're thinking out loud_

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_We turn our music down_

_And we whisper_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And we whisper_

_We turn our music down_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And next time I'm in town_

_We will kiss girl_

_We will kiss girl_

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont_

_Feeling that we cant_

_We're not ready to give up_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

Once again the crowd went wild girls where Awing, guys where clapping but this time the people around me pushed me up to the stage. I smiled and pecked Fang on the lips causing the crowd to explode in cheers again. Then someone started chanting.

"Duet! Duet! Duet!" that someone was Nudge. Then everyone started chanting together. Iggy and Gazzy jumped of the stage and joined the crowd. I looked at Fang he smiled and handed me a mic everyone erupted in cheers.

**There we are!**

**I need a song with a girl and guy vocalist for their duet!**

**Preferably a song on the piano or acoustic guitar.**

**Also, do you want to see more Omega in this story or nahh?**

**Also I decided that you guys get to pick who gets to win Battle of the Bands. Send your vote in a review I will add them up and put the winner in the next chapter.**

**Vote!**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Dear Readers,**

**This is McKenna's (aka Sarah Marie Cullen) friend speaking. She told me to write on here so you didn't get worried. She is not abandoning this story but she had to go to the hospital today during school. She had a seizure, and she will not be out of the hospital for a week or two. She might have epilepsy because it runs in her family. SHE IS OKAY! DO NOT WORRY IT IS NOTHING THAT SERIOUS! She said to tell you all that she loves you all and she will be back in no time. She is writing the next chapters in a notebook I got her, and she will be posting them as soon as she is out of the hospital. Remember people, reviews make aspiring writers happy; it would make her feel good if she had a mailbox full of reviews when she got home!**

**McKenna says to keep reading and that she is working on another story. She told me to put this quick summary.**

_**AU ALL HUMAN Maximum Ride is the school heartthrob, she appears to be perfect, she's beautiful, the airs of a huge company, she's kind, loving, athletic and confident. When Fang (aka Nick Venom) shows up as the mysterious, sexy, new guy at her high-class private school, he discovers that this inhumanely beautiful girl isn't a perfect as she appears to be.**_

**That story will becoming out soon so look for it!**

**In the words of McKenna (SMC)**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-Salli Isabelle Xin**


	17. Dun Dun Dun!

**DEAR READERS!!**

**This is still SMC's friend****, I went to visit her after school today and she gave me her notebook and she said to type it up and put it on here for you guys I also printed out all the reviews that you guys sent her she had the biggest smile when she read them. She says thanks so much and that you guys are great. SMC will be home soon and is writing more chapters as we speak.**

**She also said to thank the people who suggested the song Lucky by Colbie Caillet and Jason Mraz**

**Disclaimer-JP, Jason Mraz, and Colbie Caillet**

**Chapter …**

"Do you know the song Lucky by Jason Mraz?" He whispered in my ear. I loved that song I nodded and he grabbed an acoustic guitar. I pulled up two stools and set up his mic while he tuned the guitar. A few minuets later we were ready to go. He sat down and adjusted his mic so it was in front of his mouth I sat down and took the cordless mic.

He strummed the first few cords and started to sing

_**Do you hear me,**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

People cheered when they realized what song we were singing. I smiled at him and sang into my mic

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

This song was about our relationship. I loved him so much.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh**_

Our voices were in perfect harmony.

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Fang sang by him self keeping eye contact with me the entire time.

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

I sang again and he beamed at me. His smile made me feel dizzy I could hear people cheering but it didn't matter only he mattered

_**Though the breezes through trees**_

_**Move so pretty you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round**_

_**You hold me right here right now**_

We sang together again.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

We finished and I leaned over and gave him a peck. People cheered and aw'ed. He put his guitar down and we exited the stage. He wrapped my arms around my waist as we waited for the winner to be announced.

**Omega POV**

"Experiments AHH01 and AHH02 have been located there are together again and their chips have been reactivated." I said into a small cell phone.

"Excellent. Back up will be there momentarily." Said the voice that every mutant fears, the Director.

**I freaked out when I read that I was like YOU CANT LEAVE US WITH A CLIFY LIKE THAT! She just laughed in my face. The jerk.**

**I'm typing up the first chapter of the new story now it should be on by tonight so look for it!!!**

**It's really good I promise.**

**-Salli**


	18. Sadistic Grin

**Sorry sorry sorry it took so long to update.**

**I have been really busy getting made up work and stuff.**

**So here's the next chapter**

**Max POV**

The announcer came on stage a few minuets with an envelope in his hands.

"Now we have tallied the results and I have the winner in my hand" he said holding up the envelope.

"Now we all know that the winners of The Battle of the Bands get a record deal with Matchbook Records." He said the crowd screamed.

"Now your winner is…" someone did a drum roll while he opened the envelope.

What happened next went so fast but I felt like I was moving in slow motion. I heard the sound first. Then I felt it wiz past my ear. Then I saw the blood.

The announcer dropped to the ground a gapping bullet wound right between the eyes. Then there was chaos. People screamed. Erasers and flyboys swooped in from the sky. I did a check of my flock. Fang and I met eyes and with a small nod we snapped out our wings pushing people out of the way in the process. People gasped, screamed, fainted, and cried all at the same time.

"Show time." I said with a small smirk and shot up into the sky. I started throwing punches and kicks left and right. I was up against about four flyboys. I took them out easily and I did a quick check. Angel was making Erasers shoot Flyboys. Creepy. Nudge was up against two and winning. Iggy and Gazzy were throwing bombs left and right as tiny bits of charred Flyboy fell to the ground. Fang was standing in front of a Flyboy with his back to me. Then Flyboys started crowding around him about twelve.

"FANG! BEHIND YOU!" I screeched. But I was too late, a Flyboy pulled the trigger and a bullet was aimed right for fang right between his wings. I screamed. Then Fang turned and get this, he caught the bullet right in his hands. His eyes were complete black the white part and everything. He slowly opened his hand and the bullet was powder, he crushed it.

Then his face broke out into a grin, not the kind of grin I love, the kind that lights up my world. But a sick, sadistic grin. Fang leapt forward and punched a flyboy clear in the face. The head went flying off and the flyboy dropped like a stone. Fang started moving at inhumane speeds, even for an Avian American. The rest of flyboys and erasers, about fifty, backed of the rest of the flock and went after Fang. I quickly looked down and the beach had cleared out.

Fang shot down out of the crowd of Flyboys and Erasers. He landed on the sand and the Flyboys and Erasers shot after him they surrounded him. I was bout to go fly down and help him but he sprang into action again. He took out all the Flyboys and Erasers in about five seconds. There was one Eraser left Fang stared at him and got the sadistic grin again. Then the Erasers face contoured in pain. Fangs hand where at fist at his sides and the Eraser let out a tortured scream.

"Please, please I surrender! Please stop!" the Eraser pleaded.

"FANG!" I screamed. He just kept staring at the Eraser. What ever he was doing it was torturing the Eraser. I hate Erasers don't get me wrong, but I can't see any living thing mortal enemy or not have such agony in their eyes. The Eraser let out another wail of agony.

"FANG STOP IT! PLEASE!" I landed behind him and ran towards him.

"Fang stop it!" I pleased a sob breaking loose. The Eraser looked at me with agonized pleading eyes. The Eraser let out one last wail and then dropped to the floor blood running out his ears, nose, and eyes. I began to sob uncontrollably. I put my hand on Fangs shoulder. He turned and looked me in the eyes. Then he hit me. Clear in the face, let me tell you, that boy had gotten strong sense I last saw him. I swayed and everything stared getting hazy.

"MAX!" Fang shouted and then I hit the ground and everything went black.

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	19. Cracked

**New story, ****Through the Eyes of the Tortured****! Read it! Here's a quick excerpt**

I am an Avian-human hybrid, I am a survivor, I am a murder, I am a mother, I am Maximum Ride. I have lost everything I love, everything I cared for, welcome to my hell.

**Ok I know this is really short but there's enough drama in it to count as a full chapter with the story!**

**Fang POV**

I snapped out of my instinct when I hit Max. I didn't mean to hurt her, I couldn't control myself.

"Max!" I shouted when I saw her start to fall. I reached after her but she had already hit the ground. I ran to her side and held her.

"Put her down." Said a scared but authority filled voice. I looked up to see the flock staring me all with fear, awe, and horror in their eyes. "Put her down." Angel said again. I didn't want to but I couldn't control my body. She had me under her control. I set Max back down on the sand and backed away. Angel left my mind and ran to Max with the flock on her heels. Iggy felt to her side and started running his hands over her.

"I can't hear her!" Angel screeched. "IGGY! I CAN'T HEAR HER THOUGHS!" She screeched again, tears running down her cheeks. Iggy ran his hand over max temple and the color drained from his face.

"Her skull is cracked." He whispered. Angel and Nudge broke into sobs. Gazzy froze. My heart stopped and picked up in double time.

"She's still alive but we need to get her to the ER. NOW!" Iggy said. I ran to his side about to pick up Max but he pushed me away.

"You have done quite enough." He growled scooped up Max and took off. I watched as the flock took off after him all crying.

I punched Max.

I cracked her skull.

She might not wake up.

I might have killed Max.

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	20. Halo

**Okay I'm super super sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm making this a super long chapter because it has been so long!**

**Love you guys! **

**Also you should check out the story "Don't Stop Believing" by Lots-O-Love. It's awesome!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The flock flew as fast as they could to the hospital. They burst through the glass sliding doors.

"Help us please we don't know what happened!" Iggy sobbed to the receptionist she gasped when she saw Max's lifeless form in Iggy's arms. She picked up the phone and a few seconds later doctors and nursed swarmed the flock. They took Max to the ER. The receptionist escorted the flock to a waiting room. Angel sat down on a chair and sobbed into the Gasman's shoulder who had silent tears running down his cheeks. Nudge had her hand over her mouth and nose trying to stifle the sound from the sobs that were breaking through her chest. Iggy had his arm around Angel and Nudge and was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Dr. Martinez came through the doors with Ella at her side both hysterically crying.

"I couldn't hear her thoughts." Angel whispered.

**Iggy POV**

About two hours of waiting at the hospital a tall man in green scrubs came out.

"Hello I'm doctor Smith. You are the blonde girl's family?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need to ask you some questions." He said.

"How is Max?" Angel asked. He turned to her and gave her a grim smile.

"She is in the operating room. Her skull was cracked and caused her brain to bleed interlay." He said.

"Will she be o-okay?" Ella said her puffy and red from crying.

"We won't know until the surgery is done." He said giving another sad, pity filled smile. Ella sobbed again into her moms shoulder. Angel shook her head and buried her face in her hands her small shoulders shaking from crying.

"She will be out of surgery soon. I will be back shortly." He left back through the doors.

Another hour later Dr. Smith came back the color drained from his face.

"Fallow me please." He said. We all got up and followed him to a small hospital room. Max was on a bed with white bandages wrapped around her head and all sorts of tubes stuck in her. A heart monitor showed her heart rate was much slower then it should be.

"She's in a coma. She won't remember anything when she wakes up,_ if_ she wakes up at all. The possibility of her coming out of the coma is slim to none. I'm so sorry" He said shaking his head I could see the tears pooling in his eyes. Dr. Martinez collapsed by Max's pale form and sobbed. Angel and Nudge fallowed her. Ella just shook her head, no, and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Gazzy was sobbing as well. I put an arm around in and we sat by her bed.

Max POV

_I'm dead aren't I? _I asked no one in particular. I couldn't feel, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. Just black, black and more black.

**No Maximum you aren't dead, you're in a coma, however you should be dead. You have a new power. **Said the voice.

_Well what is it? _I asked incuriously

**The power to heal. Just concentrate and you will be well in no time. **

_What? How? _

No answer of course. I concentrated and I faintly heard a slow beeping noise. Then I started to feel a small throbbing in my head. I concentrated on that and then I felt cool, not cold, but a tingly cool. I became aware of myself, someone was holding my hand tightly, another person was resting on my stomach. I tried to open my eyes with no avail. Then I tried to wiggle my fingers. Nothing. I tried again I gave a little squeeze to whoever was holding my hand. I heard a gasp.

**Angel POV**

I was holding Max's hand for dear life. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. She was my best friend, my sister, my mother. I squeezed her and to my shock I felt a little pressure back. I gasped and thought I imaged it. I squeezed her hand again and I felt the pressure back harder this time. Stronger.

_MAX! MAX? _I asked her in my mind.

_Angel? _Her voice answered back quietly but defiantly there. I smile broke across my face.

"She's okay!" I said. "Guys I can here her! Come feel this." I said. Nudge, who was sobbing on Max's belly, looked up at me. I placed her hand in Max's.

"Squeeze it." I said. She did then her face lit up.

"Oh thank god! Max if you can hear me I'm so so so glad your okay! Oh my god I was so scared oh Max!" she wailed and hugged Max. Everyone else took turns felling squeezing Max's hand.

_Angel honey, you guys need to go home and rest. I'll be fine the voice said I have a new power to heal and I'll be able to wake up by tomorrow night. Tell everyone I love them and give them hugs, and tell Fang I forgive him, and that I love him so much. _Max said to me. I gasped, where was Fang?

**Fang POV**

I fell to my knees on the beach and sobbed into my hands. Strom clouds moved in and thunder crashed. It began to pour. I don't know how long I stayed at that beach but I knew I had to go. This beast, this animal inside me, it hurt, possibly killed Max and I couldn't let it hurt anyone else. I rose to my feet and snapped out my wings. With a few down strokes I was in the air.

I walked into the hospital doors to a receptionist.

"I'm looking for Max Ride." I told her. She yawned.

"Its two am. Visitor hours are from 9am-9pm. Try tomorrow morning" she said. I quickly took a peak at her files and saw that Max was in room 540 I turned on my heel and flew up to the window. I opened it and stepped inside. Then I saw Max. She had white bandages around her head and her face was paler then usual she had an IV in her arm and her heartbeat was slow. Tears pooled in my eyes clouding my vision. I went over to her and sat on the chair by her bed. I placed her still hand in my trebling one as the tears spilt over.

"Max, oh god, Max I'm so so sorry." I whispered. I pushed her hair out of her closed eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never hurt you again my beautiful angel." I whispered against her forehead. I kissed each of her eyes.

"I love you." I said and kissed her cool lips. I blinked away the tears and went back to the window. I opened it and with one last glace at Max's peaceful face I flew away.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Max POV**

I took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The crowd roared as I took a seat behind the black grand piano. Gazzy had a bass in his hand. Iggy was positioned behind the drums. Angel had her violin in her hand, Nudge learned to play the keyboard and was behind that. Ella and Mom were back home in Arizona while we went on our seven-month tour around the US. Nudge started with a snynth. Then Iggy and I came in. We repeated the intro as I talked into the mic.

"Hello everyone, thank you so much. This song is called Halo." I said my eyes already tearing. Angel and Gazzy came in and I began to sing

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

My finger floated over the keys as I sang.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in th__e light __of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

The tears leaked out of my eyes as I thought about the last few words Fang had said to be before he left.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

People cheered as I sang.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

I smiled a sad smile.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Angel and Nudge sang the chorus with me

_I can't feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

My tears slid down my cheeks and onto the ivory keys.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even __feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin_

_To pull me back to the ground again._

The crowd cheered again as the hole in my chest ripped open.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_The risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

Tears were coming down my cheeks as I sang and prayed that Fang was okay and happy.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halooooo ouuuu_

_Halooooo ouuuu_

_Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

I whispered the last few words and the music drifted to a closing. The crowd went wild. I stood up took a quick bow and walked off the stage.

Its time I said my last good bye.

**So sad. Poor Max and Fang.**

**So I'm thinking I'm going to end it there.**

**But if you want more and Fang to return let me know!**

**Do you want me to just stop**

**or keep adding chapters to this**

**or make a sequel**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	21. Maximum's Final Ride

**SEQUEL IS ON THE WAY!**

**Also I am having a contest I need title for the sequel; the winner will get a preview of the first chapter!**

**Review and tell me your ideas!**

**Chapter…whatever**

**Max POV**

"And Mrs. Ride, how do you feel about having your song "Halo" number one on the top 100?" asked the peppy talk show host Wendy Diggs, I fought back the edge to deck her.

"It feels really great. I am so glad that my band and I have had the opportunity to have our music recognized by so many devoted fans." I answered with false cheer.

"How do you feel about being the inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame?" she asked.

"Its amazing really I never thought that this could happen to me, I grew up like every other kid" lie. "With dreams and hopes but I never thought it could come true." I said with a fake smile.

"There are roomers of you leaving your band, The Maximum Ride. Do you have anything to say about this?" she asked. I sighed better tell the world now.

"Well yes that is true. I'm going to be leaving the band, not forever but for a while I need some alone time. Nudge, will be taking over my spot as lead vocalist until I return. Our concert for our induction into the hall will double as a farewell concert." I said. She looked shocked.

"Well there you have it America, Maximum Ride will be leaving her band. The concert will be tonight and is free so come and see your favorite pop star's last performance!" Said Wendy then the cameras crew said that we were done. I sighed and sat up. I thanked Wendy grabbed my bag and walked out of the studio. Butch, my bodyguard, fallowed me out. I smirked; the thought of me needing protection was completely laughable. My heels clicked against the pavement as I walked down the busy streets of New York. People screamed and cried as I passed by them I pulled down my sunglasses shielding my eyes from the relentless flashing of cameras. Butch led me to my car and opened my door I got in and the driver took me to my penthouse apartment. I went upstairs where Nudge was waiting for me.

"Max I made us all shirts for tonight!" she said grinning like the Cheshire cat. She pulled out a metallic sliver v-neck t-shirt. On the front it had said "Maximum's Final Ride" on the back it had a pair of black wings with sliver feathers every now and then, just like my wings. I smiled and took it from her.

"Go home and get ready I'll meet you at the concert okay?" I said she nodded and hugged me.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked quietly looking down.

"I don't know Nudge. I just can't do this anymore. I need some time." I said. She nodded and left without another word.

I took a shower and wrapped up in a towel. I put on some black mascara and shiny sliver eye shadow. I let my hair dry into its natural light brown waves that hit the middle of my back. I slipped on some black leather pants and the t-shirt Nudge made me. I put on some sliver converse and grabbed my keys.

When I got to the concert there was a line three blocks down waiting to get in. Fans screamed when they saw my car. I pulled up around the back where Butch was waiting to escort me in. Once inside I met Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel who where all practicing the two songs we where playing tonight. They all had shirts on similar to mine but they all had on black t-shirts and the wings on the back matched their own. We finished practicing and we were told to go back stage.

After the opening band was finished the whole arena went pitch black we took our places on the stage. I sat on a stool, my black acoustic guitar resting in my lap. Angel had her violin and was standing to my right. Nudge had a sliver eclectic guitar, Gazzy had one similar to hers but it was a bass. They where both to my left Then Iggy were on the drums behind me. I strummed the first chord and Angel came in. A spot light was on me. The rest of the stage was dark. I started singing.

_You're not alone, together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

Iggy came in on the drums.

Angel and Nudge quietly _ahhhed _in the background.

_No I won't give in _

_(Ahh, ahh)_

The stage lit up with bright orange and red lights. Gazzy and Nudge came in on their guitars.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you; I'm here for you _

The flock all new the truth behind these lyrics, they where about our forever battle. For the things that we've been through.

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I took a breath and sung for _**him.**_

_So far away, I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend _

_Ahh, ahh_

_I'll fight and defend _

_Ahh, ahh_

_Yeeah, yeah _

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

Nudge had a tear rolling down her cheek.

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I smiled a sad smiled and closed my eyes.

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

Perfectly imperfect.

_Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah _

_La da da da _

_La da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da da _

The girls, Iggy and Gazzy joined in singing the chorus with me.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on _

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Doo, do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The massive crowd of 800,000 people roared. I smiled. "Thank you so much! As you all know this will be my last show for a while, but Nudge will handle the vocals until I get back. Now this next song will be my last. The rest of the band has a few more for you but this is my final goodbye. Thanks so much for your support you are all amazing people." The crowed roared again. Then they started chanting "We Love Max" The rest of the Flock exited the stage hugging me on the way.

"Take care of them." I whispered to Iggy when he passed he looked back at me and nodded. The stage crew rolled out a grand piano and took the other interments. I sat behind it and adjusted the microphone so it was at my lips. I played the intro and began to sing

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

I was playing the arena but my mind was 1000 miles away to happier times. Times before _**he**_left. When we would walk down the beach.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

He would sing me to sleep; he was my strength when I was week. My hope when I was hopeless. My love in a world of hate.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Tears prickled at my eyes.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Not a day goes by when I don't thing about him, he haunts my every thought.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

Pictures of him and me flashed behind my eyelids.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never let forget these images, no._

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

Images of him flashing in front of my eyes. My minds away of torturing its self.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

I played the last note and the crowd applauded multiple people begging for me to do another song, some crying. I couldn't handle it anymore, the pain of heartbreak; it was too much it was crushing me. I sprang to my feet and jumped on top of the piano I snapped out my black and sliver wings tearing the t-shirt to shreds. The crowd gasped and screamed. I jumped into the air and with one stroke of my wings I was soaring through the air. I flew and flew until the earth below me was out of sight. I figured I was some where in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean by now. Then I sucked in one last breath and pulled in my wings. Air whistled past my ears sending my hair flying behind me I spread out my arms and legs allowing the air to stink my cheeks. I fell and fell never opening my eyes. I felt the unforgiving water coming closer and closer. The impact of the ocean would be enough to make me a Max pancake.

"Goodbye, My almost lover." I whispered my final words as they got snatched by the wind and opened my eyes.

_Maximum's Final Ride._

**THE END!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story you all are such an inspiration! **

**I love you all, keep reading, keep writing, keep loving, keep living.**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-McKenna Marie Cullen**

**(SMC)**


	22. Battle of the Bands, Renamed

**Okay Battle of the Band readers!**

**I changed the title of this story because it fits better with the sequel!**

**Which by the way is up!**

**Go read!  
-SMC**


End file.
